Tea time
by Spitfire47
Summary: Sweeney Todd gets invited to Judge Turpin's house for tea! Very random story, you have been warned. Read and Review


A/N: _This is a very random story, I don't know why I wrote it. Just couldn't get it out of my head. ;)_

* * *

It was about 12 in the morning when Sweeney Todd received an invitation to Judge Turpin's house. Sweeney read it about 5 times before smiling mischievously.

"At last!" Sweeney cried out in triumph.

Mrs. Lovett looked up to see Sweeney waving the invitation in the air.

"What is it Mr.T?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"An invitation to Judge Turpin's house,"

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the table and took the invitation from his hand.

"Dear Mr. Sweeney Todd," Mrs. Lovett read aloud, " I invite you to my house for tea today at 1pm,"

Mrs. Lovett looked up from the invitation to see Sweeney give a small smile.

"Its perfect my pet," Sweeney Todd said raising his razor in the air, " His throat is mine,"

"Easy love,"

Sweeney lowered his arm and looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Lovett.

"Well its past 12 dearie so you better get ready,"

Sweeney walked past Mrs. Lovett and walked upstairs to his room.

Sweeney combed back his hair and washed his face. He wanted to be clean and neat to meet the Judge. He stuffed his razor in his belt and made sure it was secure. He looked in the cracked mirror and smiled with satisfaction.

"You ready love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Sweeney nodded.

"Good luck dearie,"

Outside on the streets Sweeney walked slowly with no rush in his stride. He shooed away a few beggars before coming upon Judge Turpin's house. He walked up the polished oak door and knocked. A couple seconds later the Beadle answered the door and motioned Sweeney in.

"My lord is waiting for you on the patio sir," Beadle said taking Sweeney's coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. Sweeney gave a small bow and followed Beadle to down the hall to the back door. Beadle opened the door and there sat Judge Turpin. He had on a black suit and a hat.

"Ah Mr. Todd," Judge Turpin said standing to shake the man's hand.

Sweeney took it and sat down.

"And how are you today?" Judge Turpin asked pouring tea into Sweeney's cup.

"Fine," Sweeney said looking at the golden liquid, "And you?"

"Wonderful,"

Sweeney took a sip and then placed it down.

"You might be wondering why you are here," the judge said watching Sweeney closely.

"To be honest, yes,"

Judge Turpin straightened up more and then cleared his throat, "I called you here just to talk,"

_Talk?! _Sweeney thought _Just to talk?_

"About?" Sweeney asked curiously.

Judge Turpin smiled, "Stuff,"

Oh dear god

Judge Turpin took off his suit coat and took a breath, "It is so very hot in that coat,"

What the…

Sweeney straighten as well and tried to keep a clear, clean voice.

"So," Sweeney said nervously, "How is everything?"

"Good," Judge Turpin said clearly calm with the whole situation.

"That's good,"

Sweeney didn't dare touch his tea.

"This is a very good day," Judge Turpin said with a smile.

"Um…ya," Sweeney didn't know what the point of this was.

Judge Turpin took a sip of tea then continued, "Really I don't know why I invited you,"

_Gee, I feel welcome._

"No offence," Judge Turpin said quickly, "It's just that I have been so lonely over the past couple of weeks and my ward has been very boring lately,"

"Um…ok,"

"I just needed to see someone,"

"What about the Beadle?"

"He's boring as well,"

Oh my god

For about 5 minutes straight they just sat there Sweeney completely unsure of what to make of the Judge now and the Judge completely comfortable with everything. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes and the Judge and Sweeney looked to see Anthony appear.

"Oh, this isn't Johanna's balcony," Anthony said looking between the adults, "Figures, no wonder the climb was so damn short,"

"Come join me my boy," Judge Turpin said with a smile.

Anthony just gawked at the judge in complete and utter disbelief.

"Come on, Beadle get the boy a seat,"

The Beadle left and then returned within seconds with a chair.

"Sit,' Judge Turpin commanded.

Anthony nervously took a seat beside Sweeney who seemed to have a completely strange look in his face.

"Drink," the judge said.

Anthony gulped down some tea and then set it down once again.

"That stuffs strong," Anthony said.

Sweeney decided to follow the boy's lead so that he wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Wow it-I'M ACTUALLY AN ESCAPED CONVICT!"

Anthony looked at Sweeney in surprise, Sweeney clasped his hand to his throat.

"Mr. Todd are you- I'M IN LOVE WITH JOHANNA!"

Anthony immediately closed his mouth.

"At last," the Judge muttered, "I finally-I LOVE JOHANNA!"

Sweeney, Anthony and the judge looked in shock at one another but they couldn't seem to stop blurting out secrets that they would never say.

"I'M REALLY SEVENTEEN!" Anthony said.

"I SLIT PEOPLE'S THROATS!" Sweeney cried out taking his razor from his belt.

"I CREEP JOHANNA!" Judge Turpin said.

"Sir…" Beadle asked nervously.

Then there was a deep silence.

"I'm going to leave now," Anthony said getting up and walking over to the patio ledge. He swung a leg over and jumped down.

"I'm going to go as well," Sweeney said getting up.

The judge nodded and Sweeney dashed out of the house as fast as he could.

Back at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop Sweeney entered and walked straight up to his room.

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

He slammed the door shut and then sat in his chair.

_I'm going to forget everything._

Sweeney curled up and then slowly went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: _I'm know this is very random in so many ways. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!_


End file.
